


Language!

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: We Forgot Peter [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Avengers, BAMF Peter Parker, Bad Decisions, Double Agents, Gen, Grandpa Fury, I'm Bad At Tagging, Language Barrier, Meetings Are Boring, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is a Good Bro, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, SHIELD, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter tried to keep his face a smooth as possible as the group around him talked in Italian, the Avengers promising they would explain later. They had forgotten that Peter had been raised by May Parker.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: We Forgot Peter [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810
Comments: 60
Kudos: 2658





	Language!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! 
> 
> I have had a busy weekend of cleaning my house and turning one of the bedrooms into an office so I haven't had much time to write! Thank you so much for all the love you have given this series! I appreciate you all so much! 
> 
> This is for midnightwolf2192 on Ao3- So I had a few ideas:  
> 1\. the Avengers are speaking in Italian about Peter (maybe someone has made threats against him and/or Spider-Man) but the Avengers forget Peter was raised by an Italian woman so he understands everything they said.  
> 2\. The Avengers are talking about two ex Shield agents/Scientists and forget that those two were Richard and Mary Parker, aka Peter’s parents. Can be talking good or bad your choice.
> 
> I combined the two! I hope you enjoy and my apologies for any mistakes! 
> 
> Italics= speaking Italian

The worst thing about being a super-hero, Peter decided, was the meetings. If he had known that becoming an Avenger (even if Tony Stark said that he was the junior leagues) then he never would have become a vigilante. He mostly could skip them (and who knew that school would actually be useful?!) with the promise that someone would fill him in later. Sometimes the meetings were ‘ _to sensitive for Spider-Baby ears’_ and he got to go patrolling instead since they had learnt the hard way that a floor up was not enough for Peter to not hear what was going on.

But when Grandpa Fury (and Peter had yet to call the super-spy this to his face. He was a little worried he would die to young if he did) called and said there was a meeting, you bet Peter’s ass was in a chair. It usually meant that there was a mission that needed the whole team or something big was about to go down.

This was not the case.

Peter sat in between Tony and Colonel Rhodes, eyes glazed over and tuning out what ever Natasha had been saying. She had been speaking for a while now and as much as he admired the spy, Peter hadn’t heard a word she had said. Instead he was mentally trying to match a song to the hum of Tony’s arc reactor.

“We have some visitors joining us from our Europe Office,” Fury said, jolting Peter out of his thoughts.

A man and a woman entered the room. Both were dressed in power suits, not a hair out of place and even if Peter wasn’t a superhero, he would have known that these were two people he wouldn’t want to cross. His sense’s prickled at the back of his neck and he adjusted himself closer to Tony’s side.

“This is Egidio Pavan and Tullia Marchini,” Fury introduced. “They are the ones who brought this to our attention.”

“ _Buongiorno_ ,” Egidio nodded at them.

“Don’t worry if you can’t understand,” Rhodey leaned in and whispered in Peter’s ear as Egidio started speaking rapidly in Italian. “We can fill you in later.”

Peter opened his mouth to answer but paused when Fury glanced at the two of them. Instead he sat up straighter in his chair and finally paid attention. Because what Colonel Rhodes had clearly forgotten was that Peter had been raised by May Parker, a fierce Italian woman who had been teaching the Peter the language ever since he was a small kid.

He pulled a confused face, making sure to look between everyone as the two European’s spoke. They were talking about a genetic mutation that was starting to crop up in their nation. A lizard type person, a man known as Sheffield, had wreaked havoc on a small village outside of Italy. SHEILD had covered up the incident before it could make the news, but they were certain that the lizard-man had gotten away and was making their way to the US.

“ _We believe that they may be trying to get in contact with_ Richard _and_ Mary Parker,” Tullia said. “ _They were conducting research of a similar nature_.”

Peter didn’t have to keep his face from reacting to that as they had said the name in English. He felt all of the Avenger’s eyes turn to look at him, but Peter was too busy looking at Tony with his mouth open.

Tony’s hand came down hard on Peter’s shoulder and he squeezed it tightly. “ _They passed away several years ago. They have had nothing to do with this_.”

Tullia didn’t look convinced. “ _There research was highly advanced and sensitive. We have already searched_ OSCORP _for the files, but they have since been deleted. We know they had a son. We believe they passed it along to him._ ”

This was news to Peter. He knew that his parents had been scientists and had once worked for OSCORP. Ben and May had never gone into the details of their work, telling him that it was ‘super-secret scientist stuff’ but before they had passed, they had left the organisation.

Tony squeezed his shoulder tighter. “ _They didn’t pass anything along._ ”

“ _How can you be so sure?_ ” Egidio asked.

“ _If_ Stark _says it isn’t true, then it isn’t_ ,” Natasha interrupted.

“ _Sheffield is aware of the son_ ,” Tullia continued. “ _Whether or not the son has the information of their research, he will be coming for him. We need to track him down_ _before that can happen._ ”

“ _We’ll offer the protection_ ,” Steve said. “ _We can track him down_.”

“ _We would like to speak with him_ ,” Egidio said.

Peter got the distinct impression that they wanted to interrogate him for the information that he absolutely didn’t have. Tony must have thought so too as his fingers flexed against Peter’s shoulder again.

“ _This is a SHEILD priority_ ,” Egidio said. “ _Your responsibility will be for when Sheffield shows up. He is strong and will require certain skills to take him down_. _We will handle the boy_.”

“ _Have you found him yet?”_ Fury asked, voice neutral. “ _Any clues as to where the son may be_.”

“ _Oh yes, we know where he is,”_ Tullia said, eyes landing on Peter. “ _He’s right here_.”

Tony’s grip was particularly tight against Peter’s shoulder now, but Peter could barely register it.

“ _You touch him, and I’ll blast you through that wall_ ,” Tony growled.

“ _Are you standing in the way of our investigation?_ ” Egidio asked. _“You will risk the lives of everyone for this child?_ ”

“ _There’s nothing I wouldn’t do to protect him_ ,” Tony snarled.

Something warm bloomed in Peter’s chest at Tony’s words and he tried to keep his face neutral, but he couldn’t keep the way his body twitched under Tullia’s gaze.

“ _We will be talking to the boy_ ,” Egidio said. _“There’s nothing that will stop us from doing that. You either co-operate or we will go through you_.”

“ _I’d like to see you try_ ,” Peter snorted in Italian. He relished in the look of surprise that came across everyone face.

“ _Tell us what you know about their research_ ,” Tullia recovered first.

“ _Bite me_ ,” Peter jutted his chin out.

Fury snorted, hand coming up to cover his mouth as he started to cough lightly.

“ _Don’t be a fool_ ,” Egidio snapped. “ _Tell us what you know so that we may stop Sheffield before he causes an international incident_.”

“ _No_ ,” Peter said. His parents didn’t leave him any information, but he was about to tell these two European asshats that. They had eluded to torture and that did not sit well with Peter.

“ _You heard the kid,”_ Tony smirked.

“ _You stupid child_ ,” Egidio hissed, reaching for his weapon. “ _Tell us what you know_.”

Peter jumped to his feet, Tony’s hand falling from his shoulder and shot his hand out. His fingers curled, pressing the trigger of his web shooters and yanked the weapon from the Italian before he could even try to use it. At the same time, he brought his other hand up, shooting at the woman and webbing her to the wall. With the weapon in his hand, he passed it to Tony and was just in time to see Captain America punch Egidio across the jaw, knocking him out cold.

“Damn,” Fury huffed. “Beat me to the punch, Captain.”

Steve shrugged, looking unapologetic. 

“They’re like, definitely working for this Sheffield dude, right?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, kid,” Tony got to his feet. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Peter said, cheeks flushing. “Ummm, thanks for – thanks for saying what you did.”

“I meant it kid,” Tony smiled.

“I’m sorry,” Rhodey said, frowning heavily at Peter. “Were you just going to sit there and let me think that you didn’t know Italian this whole time?”

“Yeah, you had me going there for a second, Peter,” Tony patted him on the back.

“Mr. Stark,” Peter rolled his eyes. “I was raised by May! Of course, I know Italian.”

“Ahhh shit, I forgot about that,” Tony scratched at his jaw.

“Shouldn’t we do something about these guys?” Clint asked, jerking his chin at the two traitors.

“I’ll take care of it,” Fury said. “You can go hunt down Sheffield.”

The Avengers nodded and climbed to their feet. Tony wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders and steered him from the room, blocking his view of the two traitors.

“Thanks again for having my back, Mr. Stark,” Peter said as they left.

“No worries kid,” Tony said. “Besides, I can’t afford to have your Aunt after me. Now _that_ is a scary Italian.”

Peter grinned and couldn’t want to tell May that she scared the great Tony Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
